WO2010/066684, the relevant disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a series of Heterobicyclic Carboxamides as inhibitors for kinases. Accordingly, it has now been found that these compounds show inhibition of a number of protein kinases. The compounds, described in WO2010/066684, especially show inhibition of one or more of the following protein kinases: EphB4, c-Abl, Bcr-Abl, c-Kit, Raf kinases such as especially B-Raf, the rearranged during transfection (RET) protooncogene, Platelet-derived Growth Factor Receptors (PDGFRs), Lck, Hck and most especially the Vascular Endothelial Growth Factor Receptors (VEGF-Rs) such as in particular VEGF-R1 and VEGF-R2. The compounds further also inhibit mutants of said kinases. In view of these activities, the compounds described in WO2010/066684 can be used for the treatment of diseases related to especially aberrant or excessive activity of such types of kinases, especially those mentioned. A particular compound in this class is N-(1-methyl-5-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)-5-((6-((methylamino)methyl)pyrimidin-4-yl)oxy)-1H-indole-1-carboxamide which may be obtained in the form of the free base or as a hydrochloride salt. The structure of N-(1-methyl-5-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)-5-((6-((methylamino)methyl)pyrimidin-4-yl)oxy)-1H-indole-1-carboxamide is shown below:
